


You Stole My Heart but I Stole Your Life

by theuncertainauthor



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Benjamin Rousseau OC, Bisexuality, Caoilainn Kleinman OC, Company runners, Competition, Evan is frustrated, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gay, I Tried, Jared and Evan run a company together, Jeremy is nervous, LGBTQ Character, Lesbian Character, M/M, Multi, Nonbinary Character, Original Character(s), Other, Quadriplegic Evan Hansen, Trans Male Character, Will have a sad ending, a few people die, adult au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-09-11
Packaged: 2019-06-10 17:35:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 6,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15296571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theuncertainauthor/pseuds/theuncertainauthor
Summary: Michael Mell was powerful. Everyone knew that. However, when his competitor decides to rid himself of the competition, things take a turn. Will Jeremy Heere be able to fulfill his orders? Or will he fail and become the hunted?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Welcome to my new story! I hope you enjoy!

"Sir? Yes, it's, um, Mell Incorporations again. Their numbers are rising, and due to that, ours are dropping." Evan sighed. He looked towards the nervous secretary and gave him a tired grin. "Okay," He said casually. "What do you want to-"  
"Get me Connor," Evan demanded. The secretary nodded and scurried away.

A few minutes later, and there was a knock on the door. "Hey love." Evan turned his head up towards the man in front of him and smiled. "Hi Con," He said, exhaustion lacing his tone. "Ev, how much sleep have you gotten?" Connor asked, concerned, kneeling down to the other man's height. Evan shook his head. He looked down at Connor. 

"I don't know. I've been uncomfortable, like always, but recently Mell's numbers have been rising, which means ours are dropping. I'm tired, Con. I don't know if I'm failing at running this business or if it's normal to have drops in numbers," Evan sighed. He looked at Connor's hair, neatly wrapped in a bun, and scowled. "I wish I could take your hair out of that damn bun and play with it. Instead, the most I can do is this," Evan growled, tapping his fingers on the arm of the wheelchair.

"No, instead I'm confined to this damn chair, not being able to move, not able to do shit," Evan yelled. Connor got up and closed the door before coming back over to Evan. "No, I'll never be able to reach up to undo your hair! I'll never be able to stand and dance with you again! I'll never be able to fuck you until you can't walk, or take you swimming, or go on hikes with you, or make you dinner, or-" Evan's throat closed up as the tears fell more steadily. When he did speak, his throat was tight and his words sounded choked. 

"I'll never be able to raise a child," Evan sobbed. Connor leaned down and hugged Evan tight. He knew just how much Evan had wanted a little girl; they had talked about it for years before the accident. Once Evan had calmed down, Connor spoke. "Evan, you will be able to raise a child with me. Even with your conditions we can do it. It will be a little complicated, but I know we can," Connor whispered, leaning his forehead onto Evan's. Connor gently kissed Evan before pulling back. "I think you should stop trying to compete with Mell's. It's taking a toll on your health," Connor suggested.

A devilish idea popped into Evan's head. "Hey, honey, can you go get me some lunch?" Evan asked sweetly, look up at Connor. Connor nodded and smiled. "I love you!" Connor called before leaving. Evan smiled to himself as his voice ordered his computer to call the nearest service.

They picked up on the third ring. "Hello?" The man on the other end asked. 

"Hello! Yes, I would like to hire a hit man."


	2. Welcome To The Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeremy makes his entrance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Low key sadistic Jeremy

Michael groaned, poring over his papers. It was Kleinsen Co. _again_. He set his heads down in his hands and rubbed at his eyes, his back hunched. There was a soft knock at the door and he looked up, knocking his glasses askew.

He quickly fixed them as he heard a soft chuckle. "Hey, bud. I'm going to get dinner, wanna come?" It was Rich, his best friend and a manager for his company. He glanced back down at his papers before standing. "Yeah. Is Jake coming?" He asked, picking up his coat jacket and his briefcase. "Nah. He's visiting family this week," Rich said casually, a touch of sadness lacing his tone.

Michael looked up as he grabbed his phone and keys. "What's up?" He asked, concerned. He strode over to Rich and the two exited the room, walking into the elevator. "I don't know. I mean, I miss him, and then we still have to apply for adoption, and-" He was interrupted by Michael. 

"Woah, wait, you're adopting a kid? Aw, Rich, I'm so happy for you guys!" Michael exclaimed, pulling him into a hug. Rich laughed as he buried his face into Michael's shoulder. "Thanks man," He said when they pulled apart. His smile dropped and he look towards the floor, sighing.

"I don't know. He's kinda been distant lately, and I don't know if it's because we're adopting and he's stressed, or if I'm doing something wrong," Rich said quietly. Michael gripped his shoulder.

"Rich, I'm sure you haven't done anything wrong. I assure you of that. You're an awesome friend and an amazing husband," Michael said softly, grinning. Rich smiled back at him, his happiness infectious. "Thanks. Let's go get some food, yeah?" He asked, looking up at Michael. Michael nodded. "Hell yeah."

* * *

 "How much?" Evan asked. He hummed. "Alright. Yeah, okay. Thanks," He said, ending the call. He sighed as Connor walked in and his face lit up. "Con, you're back! I missed you," Evan said, his smile massive.

Connor chuckled. "I've been gone for five minutes, Evan," He said, leaning down to give Evan a kiss. He sat down next to him and opened the food, smiling when Evan hummed. He spooned some food into Evan's mouth.

Evan chewed before swallowing and smiling at Connor. "You know I love you more than anything, right?" He asked. Connor giggled. "And I you."

* * *

 Jeremy was not expecting the call. His mind blanked out as he hung up the phone. Why was _he_  assigned to do this? Why not someone else? He sighed, going to his computer. His fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed in his victim's name. He was very attractive and wealthy. Ran a business too. Jeremy grinned to himself. He'd be fun to play with.

_Welcome to the game, Michael Mell._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So yes I know I did switch between POVs a lot but just ignore that mkay. Also sorry for the short chapter the next one will probably be longer
> 
>  
> 
> Okay goodbi


	3. Cat and Mouse

It wasn't long after Evan finished eating that Jared came in with his partner. "Hey, Jared," Evan greeted him, smiling. Jared was glowing, he looked so happy. "Hey Evan! Hey Connor!" He chirped, going over to sit in the nearest chair. ""Hello Caoilainn," Connor said warmly, giving a small smile to the person that held Jared's hand. "Hi Connor," They said softly, the corners of their lips twitching.

"So? Anything new?" Evan asked, turning his head to the left a bit. Jared was practically bouncing in his seat, but he just stuck out his left hand. On his ring finger, there was a simple silver band with the words "Always Yours" on it. Connor held his hands to his heart before getting up to hug them both. "Aw, congratulations!" He gushed.

Evan nodded enthusiastically, his smile wide. "Congrats, guys! When's the wedding?" He asked. "Scheduled for..." Jared trailed off and looked up at Caoilainn. "I don't know what day it is," He said apologetically. "That's because I never told you, silly. It's on September 22nd," Caoilainn said, smiling at the couple. Connor nodded. "We'll have to keep more in touch. I'm so happy for you guys!" He exclaimed once more, fiddling with his ring. Evan saw him and playfully glared at him.

"What, are you not happy with the ring I got you?" He asked jokingly. It was silver as well, but held a small emerald in the middle. "Of course I am!" Connor said, chuckling. Jared leaned forward, his tone serious. "What's going on with Mell's?" He asked. Connor sighed, but Evan smiled. "It's all taken care of, trust me," He said reassuringly.

* * *

 Jeremy's mind blanked. Michael was the CEO of a huge business. How the hell was he supposed to get close to him?

Jeremy preferred to toy with his victims before murdering them. It was like a cat and mouse game, except the mouse didn't know it was being stalked.

He grinned. Maybe Mell's was hiring. He quickly looked up the company website, but nothing was there about hiring new people. Jeremy furrowed his eyebrows before his fingers flew across the keyboard.

The company hours were from eight in the morning to five in the evening. Jeremy assumed that Michael got there early, so he gaged Michael's hours were around seven to six. He hummed quietly, drumming his fingers rythmically on his desk.

He got up and stretched before grabbing his sunglasses, tousling his hair a bit, and heading out. It was currently 11:37, and most people ate lunch around noon.

* * *

 Jeremy sipped his iced coffee slowly. It was way too hot to be drinking hot coffee. He kept an eye on Michael's building while seeming reading his favourite horror novel.

"Carrie?" Someone asked. He snapped his head up, staring at the person in front of him. His mouth felt dry. The man chuckled. "You're reading Carrie?" He asked again, leaning his head on his right hand while sipping his drink. Jeremy nodded, his eyes wide behind his sunglasses. 

Holy fucking shit. Michael Mell was sitting in front of him. His mind cleared, and he let a small smirk play at his lips. "Yes, I am," He said smoothly. He cocked his head to the right a little bit. "So, what brings you to my small table?" He asked, taking his sunglasses off. Michael grinned at him. "I guess I'm just drawn to the pretty people."

* * *

Michael's breath was stolen. The man across from him was gorgeous. A small smile was playing at his lips, his cheeks were slightly flushed from the heat, and his cedar coloured hair was slightly tousled. But that's not what drew him in.

His eyes were the bluest Michael had ever seen, large and framed by thick lashes. To Michael, it was like looking into two skies on a perfect day. He realized he hadn't answered him, and smiled.

"I guess I'm just drawn to the pretty people," He said smoothly. The man laughed, the sound reminding Michael of wind chimes. "Well, I'm flattered," He teased, running a hand through his hair. Michael swallowed and checked his watch. _Shit._ It was 12:40. he had to be back at the office in five minutes.

He stood up and waved before turning on his heel and starting away. "I'll be at your table at exactly 12:30 tomorrow!" He called over his shoulder, strolling away towards his building.

* * *

Once Michael got into his office, he sat down and groaned. Did he seriously just flirt with a stranger on his lunch break? He looked out of the window overlooking the small café and saw the man walking away. Michael leaned over farther to see him and fell out of his chair.

"Shit!" He yelped. He slowly picked himself up out of the chair and sraightened himself. He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Man, he was fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I won't be able to post or write for a week or so after this. Sorry!
> 
> Also, Caoilainn is an OC of mine. Their name is pronounced Kay-lin


	4. Ankle Boots and A Skirt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied, I wanted to get this interaction down

Michael sighed and buried his head in his hands. _God, this was stupid._ He basically invited a stranger to lunch. It was Saturday, too. He probably had stuff going on, and Michael's invitation was just creepy. 

"Hello."

Michael jumped a bit at the sweet voice. He looked up and nearly gasped.

There he was.

He sat down and smiled at Michael, but something was off.

"What's wrong?" Michael asked, concern lacing his words. The man cast his eyes down.

"D-Did I make you uncomfortable by we-wearing this?" He asked quietly.

He was wearing a blue high waisted skirt that matched his eyes with a white t-shirt tucked into it.

Michael rapidly shook his head. "No, of course not. You look beautiful," He said quickly. He didn't miss the blush that spread across his cheeks.

"I'm Michael," He blurted out. The man across from him smiled. "I know," He said simply. Michael flushed; of course he knew. Michael owned a huge company. 

"I'm Jeremy. Jeremy Heere," The man offered. Michael couldn't help the grin spreading across his face. _Of course. That name was perfect._

"Hello, may I take your orders?"

The two looked up at the source of the question. Jeremy gasped in surprise. "Caoilainn!" He exclaimed happily, getting up to give them a hug. 

Michael eyed the server. "You two know each other?" He asked politely, reaching down to fiddle with his napkin. "Yeah, they're basically like my sibling," Jeremy explained. Michael nodded and smiled up at them. "It's a pleasure to meet you," He remarked.

They smiled. "You too. Now, what would you like?"

 

* * *

 

The order went smoothly, with Jeremy getting chicken and Michael getting a burger.

Michael sipped his water. "So, you read Stephen King?" He questioned. Jeremy immediately lit up. "Yeah! Carrie's my favourite!" He said enthusiastically.

_Fuck, how was he so cute?_

Michael nodded. "I like him too. IT would probably have to be my favourite." Jeremy chuckled. "Hey! I know it's stereotypical, but I like it!" Michael defended. Jeremy held up his hands in defeat, still laughing. "Alright, whatever you say," Jeremy teased.

As Michael smiled at him, he couldn't deny the blush dusting his cheeks.

 

* * *

 

The two talked and ate their food.

Jeremy giggled. "So, of course, she acts all dramatic, and ends up getting a part even though she forgot her lines," He said, his nose scrunched up withere the strain of trying not to burst into a fit of giggles.

"Wow. Did you get a part?" Michael asked, intrigued. Jeremy nodded enthusiastically. "Yeah! I'm her love interest, too!" He said, grinning excitedly.

Michael felt a pang of jealousy go through him as he listened to Jeremy talk about his girlfriend. 

Caoilainn came back with Michael's card, and he grinned at the argument they'd had.

 

* * *

 

_"Jeremy, please let me pay."_

_"No! Michael, please, at least let me pay for myself." Caoilainn had come back, and Michael handed them his card, thanking them for the meal so they would walk away quickly._

_Jeremy turned to Michael. "Michael! Why did you do that?"_

_Michael smirked and picked at his fingernails, not responding._

 

* * *

 

"Thank you, Caoilainn," Michael said politely, standing. They nodded before embracing Jeremy. "See you two later!" They called before walking away.

Michael couldn't help but stare at Jeremy as he got up. His skirt swished around his thighs, and Michael felt his face heat up as he quickly looked away. "Hey, can I get your number?"

Michael looked into Jeremy's crystal blue eyes and grinned. "Of course." He quickly entered his number into Jeremy's phone before handing it back.

"I'll see you later, okay?" Michael asked, starting to turn away. Jeremy hummed and placed a hand on his shoulder. Michael turned back around to Jeremy, a question ghosting his lips.

Jeremy kissed Michael's cheek before turning around and striding away. Michael eyes followed the way he walked, his legs seemingly endless paired with the skirt and ankle boots.

Once Jeremy was out of earshot, Michael turned on his heel and started to walk away, dialing Rich.

"Michael?"

"Hey, yeah, man, I think I've got a crush on a straight, taken guy."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually drew Caoilainn, and it's on my Tumblr of you would like to know what they look like
> 
> Still theuncertainauthor on Tumblr


	5. Pride Parade pt. 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What do I title this help

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahahabahahah I want to shoot myself in the foot

Jeremy strode into Christine's apartment. "Hey, Chris!" He called out, flopping down on the couch and readjusting his skirt.

She flounced out of the kitchen, holding a plate of brownies. "Hi, sweetie!" She sang, placing them in front of Jeremy and sitting across from him. 

She leaned her head on her hands, her eyes wide and expecting. "So? How did it go?" She asked curiously.

Jeremy hummed. "I would say that it went well. He's totally into me, which I can use to my advantage," Jeremy bragged. Christine giggled. "Of course he's into you, you wore a skirt," She said. Jeremy raised an eyebrow.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

Christine scoffed lightly. "Jeremy, you wear sweatpants and a t-shirt of most of the time. It was totally the skirt."

"The skirt and my charming good looks," Jeremy quipped, smirking. Christine rolled her eyes and caved. "Sure, whatever helps you sleep at night."

Jeremy's eyes darkened and Christine laughed. "Gotta go on a few more dates before you get him in bed," She chortled.

Jeremy scoffed, but his blush gave it away. Christine snorted and she got up to slip her shoes on. "Wait, where are you going?" Jeremy asked.

She looked back at him as she opened their front door. "I've got a date with Chloe and Brooke. Have fun!" She teased, slamming the door behind her.

Jeremy rolled his eyes. He got up and strolled to his room, flopping down onto his bed.

He would have to do more research on Michael tonight.

 

* * *

 

 

Michael chuckled, setting his glass down. "Rich! Hey, get over here!" He called to the small boy coming out of the bathroom.

Rich grinned and headed towards him. "Yeah?"

"There is going to be a pride parade in Dallas soon. What do you think about taking a few days off to go?" Michael asked, leaning against the bar.

Rich lit up. "Dude, are you serious?" He asked excitedly. Michael nodded.

It had always been asked dream of theirs to go to a pride parade, but life had always gotten in the way. 

"I was thinking of getting all of our friends and maybe Jeremy and anyone he wanted to invite," Michael suggested. Rich squealed and tackled Michael in a hug.

"Yes! Oh my god, this is great! We have to start planning; when is it?" He rushed out, moving back.

"It's May 18th. We still have time," Michael said, checking the date. March 24th. 

"We have to buy tickets, right away. We also have to book plane tickets and get our friends and clothes and hotel rooms and everything else," Rich said, pulling out his phone.

"Hey. Yeah, Jake, check your calendar. What are you doing May 18th?" Rich paused and listening to the other line. "Great! Make sure to keep that clear. We're going to a pride parade," Rich declared happily. He made a few noises of agreement and acknowledgment before hanging up the line.

"Well, we're all set. I'm going to buy our tickets," Rich said, his fingers flying across the keyboard and clicking on the website. Michael watched him as he put in his information and ordered his and his husband's tickets. 

Once he finished, he clicked off his phone and smiled at Michael. "I'm so excited! Call Jeremy, you should totally ask him!" Rich said excitedly.

Michael agreed, unable to resist the small boy. He dialed Jeremy's number, growing nervous.

"Hello?"

Jeremy sounded out of breath, but Michael ignored it. He didn't want to go down that road; he was in public.

"Hey, how would you like to go to a pride parade?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo has dysphoria ever just kicked you in the ass so hard and you know that you're going to have to get up and hear the wrong name and wrong pronouns cause you're not out to your family 
> 
> Not proofreading this, I'm tired


	6. Pride Parade pt. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for anyone who loves my dear Evan Hansen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Michael has the softest curls ever I will fight on this

Jeremy's breath hitched. "W-What?"

Michael nervously chuckled and cleared his throat, drumming his fingers on the bar. "Would you like to go to a pride parade with me?"

Something in Jeremy's mind twisted, and he grinned, even though Michael couldn't see.

"Why?"

Michael looked at Rich, panicked. "Huh? You mean...why would I ask you?"

Jeremy made a small noise of confirmation.

"B-Because I thought it'd be fun?"

Jeremy fake-gasped. "Michael Mell! Are you a part of the LGBT community?" He asked sarcastically. 

Michael flushed red. "Why do you sound so agressive?" He asked defensively. Jeremy snickered. "Why do you sound so defensive?"

"Because I'm gay!"

Michael hadn't meant to blurt it out. He hadn't meant to say anything, actually. "I meant gay as in happy! I'm happy, a-and totally not gay, and--"

He was interrupted by Jeremy laughing. "Dude, chill. I'm bi, it's cool."

Michael physically deflated with relief. "So. What do you say? You can bring anyone you want, on one condition." He tugged on one of his curls.

"And what is that?"

Michael chuckled at the defiant undertone is Jeremy's voice.

"That they aren't homophobic, hunggak," Michael said lightly.

He furrowed his eyebrows when Jeremy choked on a breath and started coughing. "Jeremy? Hey, Jeremy, are you okay?"

Once Jeremy recovered, he couldn't help himself. "Say something."

Michael shrugged, even though Jeremy couldn't see. He got a weird look from Rich, but ignored it. "Okay. I li--"

He was quickly interrupted by Jeremy. "No! I meant...something in whatever language you spoke earlier. That wasn't English."

Michael was a bit taken aback at the request, but he was happy to please Jeremy nonthelesss.

"Gusto kita, Jeremy," He breathed into the phone. "Gusto kita. Kailangan kita. Mangyaring, Jeremy."

He heard Jeremy chuckle softly. "I like hearing you speak that," He said quietly. "Noted," Michael joked, even though he did tuck that knowledge away for later.

"So, about that parade. My best friend Christine and her girlfriends might be able to come, a--"

"Wait. Christine is your best friend? I thought she was your girlfriend!" Michael interrupted, his heart jumping into his throat. He was single!

Jeremy laughed. "No, no, we're just close friends. Anyway, they might be able to come, and I bet Caoilainn and their fiance would be able to come," He pondered. 

Michael couldn't help himself. "Who's their fiance?" He asked, tapping his fingers against the bar.

"Jared Kleinman. He co-runs Kleinsen Co. with Evan Hansen. I would ask if I could invite Evan and his husband, Connor, but I know you guys are rival companies and Evan is a quadriplegic and--"

Jeremy was starting to ramble, so Michael interrupted him. "Hey, no, it's cool. I honestly don't have a problem with anyone from Kleinsen, rival companies or not. I think it would be cool to get to know Jared, if he doesn't hate me already. I didn't know Evan was a quadriplegic though," Michael murmured.

"Yeah." The static crackled over the phone. "Yeah, he is."

Michael stepped off the plank. "If you don't mind me asking, how did it happen?" The moment the words were out of his mouth, he regretted them. It was none of his business and now Jeremy would think Michael's just digging for information to blackmail them with or he's just using Michael t--

Michael's thoughts were cut off when Jeremy started to speak.

"I think it was a couple days after Evan and Connor returned from their three year anniversary. The anniversaries were always like honeymoons, if you catch my drift.

"Anyway, they had gotten back, and they were just walking down the street at night, enjoying the stars, when they heard a car. Intinctively, they both turned around to look. The guy inside was drunk. He had floored the gas on his truck and was headed straight for them. Evan shoved Connor out of the way and didn't have time to move."

Michael gasped and covered his mouth with his free hand. "Oh my god," He murmured. He heard Jeremy's dry chuckle from the other line.

"Yeah. Evan was in the ICU for a long time, as they weren't sure whether or not he would make it. The next part--I was there for that.

"Connor felt...well, awful. He thought he could have pushed Evan out of the way, he could have saved his husband, but it was vice versa. He was convinced Evan was on the brink of death because of him. I watched from the doorway as he completely broke. Shattered into pieces."

There was a moment of silence before Jeremy spoke again.

"I mean, full on sobs. His body was shaking so bad he kind of looked like he was vibrating, and he honestly seemed to break. Once he could breathe, he...he started pleading with Evan, with--with a god he doesn't believe it. I listened as he begged some god to spare Evan and take him instead. I watched as he gripped the sheets next to Evan and begged Evan to wake up. I specifically remember him saying.."

Jeremy took a shaky breath.

_"Please don't leave me. God, I'm so sorry. I should have been hit, you shouldn't be in this damn bed. I'm sorry; Evan, come back to me; I love you more than anything, just please, come back to me."_

Michael was speechless. "Oh my god." Those three words were all he could muster to say.

"Yeah." Jeremy's voice cracked, and he wiped away a few of his tears. "Oh, Jeremy, I'm sorry," Michael said softly, trying to calm Jeremy down. Jeremy chuckled a bit. "It's okay. It's okay."

He was silent for a few seconds before he spoke. "It's okay. So, Jared and Caoilainn if they can come, Christine, Chloe, and Brooke if they can, and Jenna and Benji if they can," Jeremy said. "What about you?" Michael asked.

Jeremy giggled. "Well, aren't you taking me?"

Michael's eyes widened and he blushed furiously.

"Of course."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so, I just started school, and while we're not doing much, band is quite time consuming by itself. So even though I will try to update as much as I can, updates will be slow. 
> 
> Also, keep in mind, I do not know the hospital process for quadriplegics, so I apologize.


	7. Pride Parade pt. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Getting settled and.....a new character, one of my favourites!
> 
> Also, BoyfRiends!

I drummed my fingers nervously on the seat, itching to put my headphones around my ears. I had to wait for Jeremy though, so I couldn't. 

"Michael!"

I turned around to see Jeremy running towards me, his face flushed and his hair tousled. I felt a blush spread across my cheeks, and I tried to force it down.

"Juh-Jeremy!" I exclaimed. He stopped in front of me, and I tugged on his shirt sleeve. "Come on, we're going to miss our flight!" I fretted, pulling him towards the enterance. I showed the woman our tickets and she smiled at us as we passed her. 

Jeremy screeched to a halt and slapped the exterior of the plane, his smile lighting up his entire face. I looked back at him and couldn't fight down my blush. I quickly walked onto the plane, him on my heels.

It was a small flight, so we had two seats next to each other. "Michael, can I get the window seat?"

I found myself agreeing before I even fully registered the question. He slid into the seat, trying to smooth down his hair. I grabbed his wrist, blushing.

"D-Don't. It looks good," I muttered, plopping down next to him. He winked at me before snuggling into his seat, shivering. 

"Cold?" I asked. He nodded, rubbing his arms. "Just a little. I forgot my cardigan at home, but I'll be fine," He told me, unable to wipe the smile off of his face.

"Wha--Michael!"

I threw my hoodie into him. Despite himself, he immediately leaned into warmth that it provided before moving away after realizing what he'd done.

He tried to shove it back in my lap. "Jeremy, it's okay. You're cold, I'm not. Plus, I'm wearing a long sleeve shirt," I said soothingly. He gazed at me for a moment before dropping his head to stare that the jacket in his lap.

After a few moments that seemed to last forever, he slipped it over his head. He relaxed into the warmth of my hoodie, and I tried to ignore how happy he looked in my jacket. 

I stuffed my headphones into my carry-on and took out my earbuds. I plugged them into my phone as the plane started.

"Whatcha listenin' to?" Jeremy asked as he leaned over to see my phone screen. I took one earbud out and gave it to him, blushing.

He put it in his ear and hummed happily. "Debussy. Good choice," He whispered, leaning his head on my shoulder. I leaned my head on his and closed my eyes, my heart fluttering as the soft piano filled my head.

* * *

 

"Michael. Michael, wake up. Michael!"

I slowly opened my eyes and groaned. "What?" I asked sleepily. I saw a blurry figure in front of me, and I rubbed my eyes.

I opened them again to see Jeremy, his eyes wide. I jerked back and made a surprised noise in the back of my throat. He frowned. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you," He said softly. I took a deep breath and exhaled, still waking up. " 'S okay," I yawned.

"Well, we're in Dallas!" He said happily, standing. I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood as well, eager to get off the plane so I could stretch.

We grabbed our bags and headed off the plane, into the Dallas airport. "Where are we going?" He asked curiously, absorbing his surroundings. "Hilton Hotel. We're on the same floor on the others as well, just a few rooms away," I explained. He perked up.

"Who all is here?" He inquired. I exhaled, thinking. "Um, me, you, Rich Goranski, Jake Goranski, ah, Jenna Rolan, Christine Canigula, Brooke Lohst, Chloe Valentine, Benjamin, Jared Kleimman, and Caoilainn Kleinman," I said.

"Are you nervous about meeting Jared?" He asked, studying me. I shrugged. "I don't know. I mean, he's one of the owners of my rival company, but I'm indifferent at the moment. I haven't met him, therefore I have no preference of him. I hope he feels the same instead of disliking me because I'm the owner and CEO of his rival," I answered, chewing on my bottom lip.

Jeremy was silent for a second before he spoke. "Jared's cool. Caoilainn likes you, so they'll keep Jared in check if he starts being an ass."

I barked out a laugh before snapping my mouth closed, keeping my gaze fixed ahead of me and far away from Jeremy. 

"Why did you stop so quickly?" He asked me. I grimaced. "I don't like my laugh," I muttered hesitantly. "I do," He said. "It's cute."

I scoffed lightly. "I'm glad at least one of us thinks so." He opened his mouth to speak, but I beat him to it. "Our Uber's here."

He sulked in the car until we arrived at the hotel. "I think half of the people are here. We're going to lunch with them soon," I said, grabbing our bags out of the trunk.

"Jeremy? You there?"

He turned to look at me, his eyes wide. "Michael, this shit is expensive," He whispered. I shrugged, a blush spreading a cross my face. _Anything for you;_ the words lingered on the tip or my tongue, but I swallowed them down.

He stared in awe at the building before turning to me. He took his bag and leaned forwards, hesitating. His face was an inch away from mine, I could feel his breath on my face, and I'm sure my face was bright red. That moment seemed to last forever before he moved. He looked like he rethought his decision at the last moment and give me a peck on the cheek instead of whatever he was going to do.

We got into the hotel and he sat in the lobby while I checked us in. I glanced back at him, smiling. We've gotten to know each other so much better in the past three months. The man handed me the room key and smiled at me, a blush settled across his cheeks. I winked at him before turning back to Jeremy.

We got up to our room and set our bags down. I glanced at my watch and let out a breathy chuckle. "It's 12:23, we gotta go," I said. He nodded, and we headed out.

 

* * *

 

"Jeremy!"

I had to dodge the way of a small figure bolting towards Jeremy, tackling him in a hug. "Hey, Christine," He chuckled. She took a step back and studied me for a minute before he face erupted in a smile and she held her hand out for and handshake.

"Hi, I'm Christine! You're Michael!" She said enthusiastically as I shook her hand. "Christine, no, do--"

Jeremy was interrupted by her speaking again. "Jeremy has told me _so_ much about you!" I grinned at the emphasis on "so" and turned to him. "Really, what have you heard?"

She hummed thoughtfully, dropping my hand. "Well, I know that you run a company, but that was obvious; you've got billboards everywhere. I know that you can play the guitar and that you're a good singer and that you hate wearing suits and that you're Filipino and you're bilingual and you love candles. Need I continue?" She asked, gazing up at me.

I chuckled. "So, everything." She laughed and led us over to the table. "Hey, Rich!" I exclaimed, waving at him. He looked up from his menu and smiled, getting up to greet me. "Hey, man! Look who's back!" He said, gesturing to Jake.

"Hey, Mike," Jake greeted me, giving me a fist bump and peeling his husband off of my side. "Good to see you guys," I murmured, looking around at the table. My eyes landed on someone familiar.

"Benji?"

 

* * *

 

He looked up, his eyes looking for who said his name. "Michael?"

"Benji!" I went around the table and he got up, giving me a hug. I buried my face in his shoulder. "Man, I've missed you," I whimpered softly. He chuckled sadly. "I've missed you too. But look what happened while I was gone!"

He pulled back and turned to the side, gesturing to his chest. My eyes dropped and I gasped. "You got it? Ah, I'm so happy for you!" I exclaimed, resting a hand on his shoulder. He gazed at me, his smile radiant. "Hey, come on, I want you to meet my girlfriend, Jenna. Jenna, this is Michael."

The girl that sat next to him stood. She stuck out her hand and I acccepted. "Oh, this is the famous Michael. I've heard a lot about you," She said warmly, talking just barely slow enough so that I could understand her.

"Only good things, I hope," I teased, unable to keep the smile off my face. Benji stood in between us, his eyes shining with happiness.

Once I straightened, he pulled me into a hug once more. "I'm so glad you're back," I murmured. "Me too," He whispered back, just as softly.

I pulled back and smiled at him before my attention was drawn away by a squeak. "S-Stop!" 

Christine was sandwiched in between two other girls who were tickling her sides. "Je-Jeremy!" She squealed, out of breath from laughing. The two girls let up and leaning their heads against her shoulders, reaching an arm around to hold hands on Christine's lap.

Jeremy saw me watching and pulled me over the the opposite side of the table. "Girls!"

Their heads snapped up and Christine grinned at me. "Girls, this is Michael," He said. He started from Christine's left side and went to her right. "That's Brooke, you know Christine, and that's Chloe!"

The blonde girl, Brooke, smiled at me. None of them made an attempt to move, but they were so cute, I found I couldn't care less as long as they were happy.

We sat down and talked for a little bit before our last party members arrived.

* * *

 

"Jeremy!"

He turned to the sound of his name being called out, and I watched out of the corner of my eye as he got up. I continued my conversation with Christine.

"Guys! Our last people have arrived!" Jeremy annouced. Everyone turned to see who it was, and anxiety pooled in the bottom of my stomach. 

A chorus of greetings rose into the air. "This is Caoilainn," Jeremy said, pointing to the taller one. They ran a hand through their hair and waved. "And this is Jared!" He pushed his glasses up and gave us and crooked grin.

Jeremy started pointing to everyone in the order he said their names. "That's Jenna, Benjamin, Chloe, Christine, Brooke, Jake, Rich, and Michael."

I nervously waved at them, longing for my hoodie. Jared's eyes lingered on me, and I looked down towards the table. Jeremy sat down next to me as a waitress came to take their drink orders.

"You okay?" Jeremy asked, concern lacing his tone. My eyes were trained on a small speck of dust on my leg. I shook my head the tiniest bit. "Sorry, excuse us real quick," Jeremy said.

He stood up and dragged me out of my chair and outside. Once we were out in the chilly night air, he let go of my hand. I shivered. "Michael, what's wrong?" He asked gently. I shook my head again.

He sighed and looked down, intertwining our fingers so our palms rested together. He brought my hand up to place a soft his on my knuckles, and I flushed.

I realized my palms were probably slick with a nervous sweat and I yanked my hand away, getting and surprised noise from Jeremy in return. "I'm sorry?" He whispered.

I wiped my hands on my pants. "It's not that, they're probably sweaty and gross,"I mumbled. He smiled and grabbed my hand. "It's okay."

He pulled me close and kissed the tip of my nose, smiling softly. I smiled back and exhaled, my breath shaky. After a moment of standing pressed together, I moved back. "Alright. Let's go," I said, gripping his hand tight.

* * *

 

Everyone ordered their food, soft chatter around the table. While Jeremy was engaged in a conversation with Christine, I decided to check my email.

I winced when I saw 63 emails, all from work. I opened one from Rich, warning against the rising numbers in Kleinsen.

"Answering work emails?"

My head shot up, startled. I looked to my right to see Jared looking at me, leaning his head casually on one hand. I ran a hand through my hair and chuckled.

"How'd you know?" Jared's eyes crinkled. "I know that face. We've all made it too many times to count," He said. I nodded. We sat in awkward silence for a minute before I cleared my throat.

"How'd you meet Caoilainn?" I asked, scratching at the back of my hand. His eyes softened considerably. 

"It's cliché, but we met at at coffee shop. I was stressed with the business and Caoilainn was a Starbucks barista trying to scrape together enough money to be able to publish their book. They spelled my name wrong--J A R R O D-- and I called out around the store about who couldn't spell Jared. They sheepishly raised their hand and apologized, but from the moment I met their eyes, I knew they were the one."

Jared sounded dreamy all throughout the explanation. I nodded to behind Jared, smiling. "Hi, honey. I was just telling Michael about how we met!" Jared said brightly. Caoilainn smirked. "Actually, she shouted around the store and I quote: 'Who the fuck can't spell Jared? It's not that hard, and you work at a Starbucks. Don't you get paid to write names or some shit?' It was pretty funny afterwards."

Jared groaned. "Lin, don't tell him that! First impressions," Jared mumbled, pouting. "Aw, it's okay. You know I love you," They said affectionately. He nodded. "I love you too."

The waitress quickly came with our food, and the rest of the dinner went without a hitch.

* * *

 

"Michael?"

I sleepily opened my eyes to see a frightened Jeremy looking at me. "I h-had a nightm-mare. Ca-can I sleep with y-you?"

I nodded and lifted the covers. Jeremy climbed in and snuggled into me, small sobs escaping him. I didn't have the strength to say anything, so I just wrapped him in my arms until he calmed down.

* * *

 

Michael had fallen asleep too quickly to hear Jeremy whisper a quiet, "Michael Mell, I proclaim my love to thee."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! You guys! I've got news!
> 
> Okay, so I'm going to be doing a revision of Flawed Imperfections. I recently read through it all and was kinda unhappy with the way a lot of things were. I rushed everything, I was repute and contradicting, and Evan like?? Has a stroke??? But he just spends a night in the hospital and is fine and I never explain what happened???
> 
> anYWAY, yes! I am going to be doing that again. I don't know how long it will be, but probably soon. Maybe tonight. Alright. Look out for that! *awkward finger guns*


	8. Author's Note

Hey, guys. I know it's been a while since I updated, and I sincerely apologize. I normally have school from 9-4 and then band from 6-9 on Tuesdays and Thursdays and then football games on Fridays, which even with band alone, gives me next to no time to update, let alone write.

I do have homework with other classes, which contributes to the mess that is quickly becoming my life.

Anyway!

I will probably not be able to update much until January, when marching band and semester exams are over. After that, it's just homework and concert band, so I would hope my schedule isn't too busy. Although, after the first semester ends, I do have a theater show to do, so...yeah...I probably won't be able to update much, but I will try to update as much as I can!

Thank you guys for being so understanding and (hopefully) not getting mad at me for not updating much.

If you're reading this, I would like for you to please take a moment to mourn the tragic event that happened at the Twin Towers on September 11th, 2001. Pray for those families that lost their loved ones, and for everyone who was lost in the event. Thank you.

Sincerely,

Sammy.


End file.
